


A Drink To Calm The Nerves/泛此忘憂物

by atori, obsessivechild



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 18-year-old Dan, 2009, 2009 Phan, 22-year-old Phil, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, M/M, Parties, Party, Shy Dan
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atori/pseuds/atori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivechild/pseuds/obsessivechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan迷上了一個他最近認識的人。當那個人邀請他去「派對」，他不由得緊張起來。Phil對他太好了。(Character count: 9,166)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drink To Calm The Nerves/泛此忘憂物

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Drink To Calm The Nerves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5257859) by [obsessivechild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivechild/pseuds/obsessivechild). 



Dan有一點點緊張。他未曾見過Phil的任何一個朋友，而他很肯定自己會是他們當中最年幼的一個。

在Phil第一次邀請他的時候，他差點就要拒絕了。他和Phil在幾個月前才第一次見面見面。然後Dan迷惘了。

他知道他喜歡Phil，但那就是他所知道的 _全部_ 了。Phil給過他一些有關自己感覺的暗示，卻沒有直接說出來。Dan或許想要跟Phil開始一段真正的關係，因為嘛，他大概真的很喜歡Phil。

但Phil年紀可要比他大，大上 _一大截_ 。好吧，或許並沒有差那麼大截，但他已經二十二歲了，而Dan今年才剛十八。

在Dan向一些朋友提到Phil的時候，他們都覺得他跟比他年長的人交朋友是件奇怪的事情。但他不懂那有甚麼問題。

Phil是個非常討人喜歡的人，而且他 _感覺上_ 也沒大上那麼多。雖然從他的話語之間，你能感覺得出來他真的比你年長，不論是那些精明或者成熟的說話，還是那種他把Dan當成小孩子看待的方式。不是尖嘴薄舌的那種，而是…… _情深友于_ 的那種。

所以，當Phil隨意隨口邀請Dan到Phil一個年長的、二十多歲的朋友家出席派對時，Dan有點沒信心。主要是對於他們之間從沒真正發生過甚麼而產生的一點點挫敗感。他還以為Phil會問他 _另一個_ 問題……

不過現在為時尚早。雖然他們早就在網上結識了，但他們兩個月前才開始見面。Dan想要順其自然， _要是那是注定要發生的話_ 。

他還有點擔心，因為自己在那個派對上除了Phil之外誰都不認識，但最後還是接受邀請了。因為， _誰不愛免費的酒精？_

他的媽媽同意了讓他乘火車到曼徹斯特與Phil共度週末。即使他已經十八歲了，媽媽還是不太贊同他喝酒，於是Phil說他可以在那裏度過週六夜晚和週日的大半天，到他完全清醒了才回家。

這件事再一次提醒了Dan，Phil要比他年長得多：Phil有他 _自己的_ 住所。他 _自己_ 住在 _曼徹斯特_ 的一所 _公寓_ 裏面，實際上就是個真正的成年人。相反，Dan仍然跟父母一起住，還須要在大學裏選擇修讀的課程。他還是個小孩子。

Dan到達曼徹斯特的時候，Phil已經在火車站外面了。同樣的事情已經發生過很多次了，但這依然讓Dan想起他們的初次見面。在他憶起那次見面的同時，他突然感受到跟那天相差無幾的焦慮。這蠢斃了，根本沒甚麼好緊張的，那只是Phil啊。

他們看見對方的時候，Phil的笑容跟平常一樣燦爛，然後將Dan拉進懷抱，頭倚在Dan的肩膀上。由於Phil他高出一點，Dan須要稍稍踮起腳尖，才能讓自己更投入這個擁抱。

「路上還好嗎？」Phil在他們分開的時候問，並自動自覺地從Dan那邊取過背包，懸在自己的肩膀上。

Dan聳肩回應。「還不錯。」然後他們開始走到Phil的公寓去。

Phil住的地方離車站不遠，但你必須爬上很多梯級才能到達他的住所。Dan討厭這些樓梯，有時甚至好奇到底Phil是怎麼做到日復一日地忍受它們的。

因為Phil才剛搬到這裏不久，Dan只去過Phil的住所兩次，但除了那些樓梯之外，他還挺喜歡這個地方。他有時還會做著離家出走並跟Phil一起生活的白日夢。雖然，Phil大概不會想他過來一起住。

Phil說著一些關於他們已經超過兩星期沒見面的事情，而Dan有點想讓他閉嘴。Dan非常留意自從他們上次享受對方的陪伴之後已經過了多久，他可是分分秒秒都 _渴望_ 著Phil的。

當然了，Phil完全沒察覺到Dan有多麼掛念他，而Dan也沒打算讓他知道。但他一看見Phil站在那邊並傻笑著，他就知道他一定要說出來。

Phil把Dan的背包放在早餐桌（breakfast bar）旁的地上，還問了Dan一個問題。慢著， _他問了甚麼？_

「嗯？甚麼？」Dan把自己拉離思緒。

Phil回以輕笑，讓Dan的臉頰染上淺紅。「我說，」Phil重覆道，「你要喝點東西嗎？」

「噢，」Dan笨拙地說，然後坐到沙發上，「呃，好的。」

在Phil拿出玻璃杯的時候，Dan試著讓自己跟Phil聊點甚麼東西， _任何東西_ 。最後，他咕噥道，「我呃……我很想你。」

Phil突然在他面前站住，手裏拿著兩杯水。「我們昨天才聊過呢。」他微笑著，把Dan的那一杯遞給他。

Dan接過杯子並羞怯地盯著地面。「那是在Skype上面……我是說……算了。」

在Phil坐到他旁邊的時候，他感到沙發輕微地動了。「我也很想你。」很快他回答道，你能聽見他聲音裏的笑意。  
Dan聽見那句話時無法忽視那輕微暈眩的感覺。他再次看著Phil。

Phil露出他那總是向Dan展露的笑容（Phil was smiling that smile he always smiled at Dan），Dan忍不住害羞地報以微笑。他還想說點別的事情，但不是很確定現在是不是適當的時機。

「所以呃，」Phil最終打破沉默，「我們七時會去Chris家。他說派對沒有定下結束時間，所以我想我們玩得差不多的話就隨時都可以走。」

Dan輕輕點頭回應，低頭看著自己手裏的玻璃杯。他又開始焦慮起來了。

似乎感覺得出他的緊張，Phil又補充：「那裏不會有太多人。我很肯定Chris沒有那麼多朋友。」

「好的。」Dan知道他只要喝點酒就好了。並不是說他很能喝，但那也只是因為他從未有機會這樣做。

他很好奇Phil是不是那種會讓自己喝醉的人，如果是的話，會是 _怎麼_ 個醉法。Dan知道自己甚麼都有一點。有時他會變得很情緒化，但在大多數時候都只是會吃吃笑，而且無法控制自己要說甚麼話。

「在我們要出發之前，你想要玩《瑪利歐賽車》還是別的甚麼嗎？你能當耀西。」懂了吧，Phil也有十八歲的時候。

Dan向他咧嘴一笑。「好啊。」

 

~

 

「準備好了嗎，Dan？」

Dan看著浴室鏡子裏的自己，撥弄了一下劉海。他的手已經有點抖了。

他換了一件純灰色T恤，還借用了點Phil的Lynx鬚後水。它帶有淡淡麝香， _太_ 讓他想起Phil了，想得一塌糊塗。

弄好頭髮之後，他回到客廳裏。

如果你看出窗外的話，你可以看見天色已經有多黑。Dan從未告訴過Phil，但他有點害怕曼徹斯特的黑夜。

Dan在沙發上坐下並穿起鞋子來。他沒注意到Phil來到廳裏，直至他再次往上看，望見Phil低頭向他微笑。

Dan忽然覺得非常難為情，只好試著回以微笑。Phil看起來很好，而且， _非常_ 好看。他穿了一件襯衫，配上他那無時無刻不穿著的黑色牛仔褲。老實說，Dan沒法不盯著他看。

「可以出去了？」Phil抬起一邊眉毛，看著Dan敬畏似的臉。

在視線落在Phil身上的同時，Dan無法作聲，只能點點頭。

Phil微笑回應，接著拿起外套，走到正門。Dan很快跟上，並抓過他的衛衣。

很快，他們就走到往Phil朋友家的路上。Phil在稍早的時候說過Chris的公寓只要轉個角落能就到。

Dan突然又覺得自己真的很年輕。又一個不跟父母同住、自己在曼徹斯特的公寓裏生活的人。

往Chris家的路途寂靜無聲。如果Dan沒有弄錯的話，他們兩個都變得有點焦躁。為甚麼Phil會覺得緊張？或許他也不太善於面對社交場合吧。

就在他們到達了目的地的時候，Dan緊張得幾乎要吐。你能聽見門後隱約傳來的音樂聲。

Phil敲了門，等待大門開啟。門後站著的是個穿著短褲、留著棕髮、露齒而笑的男生。「Phil！」他嚷道，並把Phil拉進懷抱裏。

他們在擁抱的時候，Dan在旁邊尷尬地站著，並不是很確定要做甚麼。在那個熊抱結束後，兩個人都在看著他，Dan感覺又更糟糕了。

「所以這位就是……」那個人向Phil打了眼色，Phil似乎終於明白過來，於是微笑點頭，看著地面。

「啊對……」Phil清了清喉嚨，「這是Dan。」

作為回應，Dan向著那個人微笑了一下，依然尷尬得不得了。

「我是Chris。」Chris伸出一隻手，做出想要跟Dan握手的樣子，又馬上惡作劇似的笑著收回手了。他真的二十多歲了嗎？

Dan瞇起眼睛看著他。「很高興認識你。」

不過Chris並沒有專心聽。他對Phil使了另一個眼色，讓Phil的臉變得越來越紅。

「我們可以進去了嗎？」Phil終於忍不住說，說話的音量比之前大了一點。

Chris咧嘴笑開了。「好，進來吧。我們有很多的酒。」

那就是Dan所需的全部刺激。

他和Phil走進公寓，在Chris的帶領下走進客廳。

Dan很高興那裏實際上並沒有多少人，連他們在內，大概只有九、十個人。怎麼Dan會以為這會是個擠滿人的派對？Phil並不像是那種人。

「大家！」Chris吸引了每個人的注意。客廳裏的人－－不是坐在兩張沙發上就是坐在地上－－看向他們三人。

「你們大部份人都認識Phil了，」Chris用手比了比Phil，然後是Dan，「而這是他的，」他瞥了瞥Phil，「呃……Dan。」

Dan就只是站在那邊，讓大家盯著他看，覺得很不好意思。

「你們要喝點東西嗎？」Chris轉身看著他們。

Phil看著Dan，Dan向他們點了點頭，想喝點甚麼讓緊張的情緒鎮靜下來。

三個小時後，Dan不行了。他 _徹底地_ 醉了。

沒幾杯下肚，他就被酒精擊敗了；他已經不再在乎他的酒量有多淺了。

喝了大概三杯啤酒後，他變得健談起來，跟房間裏的人更容易打開話閘子。因為他比他們大部份人都要小至少四歲，所以他們都說他可愛，但他毫不在意。成為眾人焦點的感覺還蠻好的。嘛，反正喝茫的Dan挺享受的。

在Dan徹底喝醉的同時，大家的情況也沒差多少。當然了，只有一兩個人有斟酌喝，仍然保持清醒。Dan不是其中一個就是了。

「哇靠！」Dan突然注意到了甚麼，「我割到手指了！」

他的右手食指有個小割傷，流了一點點血。他完全不知道他是怎麼弄傷自己的。

「怎麼弄的？！」其中一個女孩同樣驚訝並大喊回應。

Dan抬起頭，看見大部份人都在看著他。「我不知道！」他聳聳肩並把血吸掉。

「Phil！Phil！Phil！」正躺在地板上的Chris開始搖Phil的手。

Phil就坐在Chris的旁邊，倚著其中一張沙發的邊緣。他往下看去，「怎麼了？」

「Dan弄傷手指了！你去親一下就會好了！」

Dan聽見了，抬頭看見Phil滿臉困惑，於是大笑起來。

Phil看著他說，「他的手指沒事。才不用親。」

「我不痛！我本應覺得痛的但是我不痛！」Dan說道，並戳戳手指上的傷口。

「那是酒精的關係，Dan。」其中一個比較清醒的人笑道。

不過Dan已經沒有注意聽了。他要給自己找點樂子，於是從沙發上慢慢地滑坐出來，坐到Phil旁邊的地板上。

Chris罵了一句就讓出位置，跳到其中一個坐在另一張沙發上的人身上。

Phil看著Dan，望見他往下滑的光景，忍不住笑出來。

Dan坐到他旁邊的時候，看著他並笑道，「嗨。」

「嗨，Dan。」Phil咧嘴笑了，又喝了幾口啤酒。

「嗨，Phil。」Dan的頭靠到Phil肩膀上，並用頭髮磨蹭他。

於是Phil咯咯笑，試著拍走Dan。「Dan！那很癢！」

這讓Dan變本加厲起來了。他坐好後往前撲，然後搔Phil的腋窩。

Phil開始大笑，嘗試遠離Dan。「Dan！不要！」

不過Dan才不會停下來呢。看見Phil笑得開懷，他也大笑起來；每次Phil逃走，他都更加迫近。

最後，Phil往後倒在地上，結果Dan也接著倒在他身上。

「我的 _老天！_ 你們乾脆去開房間啦！」Chris從另一頭的沙發上傳來大笑聲。

Dan只好停下動作，低頭看著Phil。Phil的笑容消失了，臉頰通紅。

「嘿，Dan！我們給你的手指找到創可貼了！」忽然其中一位女孩呼叫道。

Dan靜靜地起來，走向他們，途中轉過頭看了看Phil。

Phil很快就再次坐好，然後去了浴室。他覺得太窘迫了。

在Phil回來的時候，Dan在其中一張沙發，正躺在三位女孩的大腿上。Chris仍然在另一張沙發上，跟兩個男生和僅餘的一個女生坐在一起。儘管有點擠，但他們看起來很舒適。

Phil回到地上坐好，再次拿起他那瓶啤酒，然後靠在最近的沙發扶手上。也就是Dan的頭旁邊。

「Phil！」看見Phil坐在自己的下面，Dan的臉龐驟然一亮，「你好嗎？！」

Phil往上看並笑了笑。「我很好，Dan。你好嗎？」

「我超好的，」Dan咧嘴笑了。毫無懸念地，他是眾人之中喝得最醉的一個。「之前我很難過，但現在很好。」

Phil皺起眉頭，然後為了更容易看到他而轉過身來。「你為甚麼覺得難過？」

在躺著的情況下，Dan盡可能地做出聳肩的動作。「因為我很想念你啊，傻瓜！但現在有你在！這樣我就不用再掛念你了。」

Phil忍不住向他微笑。「Dan，你真可愛。我也想你…… _非常_ 想念你。」

Dan開心地笑起來，並笨拙地伸出一隻手。

Phil於是握著Dan的手，手指與他的交纏。雖然角度很怪，但是感覺不錯。

「哦～你們好可愛！」提供大腿給Dan的頭靠著的那位女生向著他們笑了。

Dan看著她說，「Phil超可愛！他是我最好的朋友。Phil，你知道嗎？」他回頭看著他。「你是我的摯友。」

Phil瞪大眼睛看著他。「真的嗎？」他問道。

Dan熱情地點頭。

「你也是我最好的朋友，Dan。」Phil慵懶地笑了。他沒想到Dan喝醉後會如此健談和坦率，但這是個不錯的驚喜。

「我要再喝一杯！」Dan宣佈。他試著起來，卻紮實地掉到地上，鬆開了Phil的手。

「Dan，你還好嗎？」看著Dan被自己的腳絆倒，Chris問道。

Dan向他比了比姆指，然後往廚房走，想要更多的酒。他喜歡在喝醉的時候走路。世界在天旋地轉的同時靜如止水，這種感覺讓人如墮煙海。

Dan進入廚房的時候差點跌倒，還好他設法降落在桌上。他停下腳步，目瞪口呆。「我的老天……」他咕噥道，「我剛剛飛起來了。」

他迅速回頭，幾乎用跑的回到客廳。「大家！我飛起來了！」

大家都看著他皺起眉來，後來其中幾個人開始竊笑。

「好了，Dan，也許你不能再喝酒了，」Chris起來關掉廚房的門，以示閒人免進。

「哎，」Dan扁著嘴，跌坐在地上，再次出現在Phil的旁邊。

本來閉著眼的Phil，在Dan坐到他旁邊的時候張開眼睛了。

「怎麼了，Dan？」看見Dan悲傷的表情，Phil不禁皺起眉。

「我不知道。」眼淚滾落到Dan的臉上。他不懂。明明幾分鐘前他還好好的。

「喔不，Dan，別哭！」Phil看起來很擔心，開始拭去Dan的眼淚。

Dan只是搖搖頭。「我想……」他吸了吸鼻子，看著Phil的眼睛，「我想這是因為我太想念你了。」

喜愛之情填滿了Phil的眼睛，於是他把Dan拉到懷抱裏。「我也很想念你。」

他們就這樣坐了一會，Dan伏在Phil的肩膀上哭泣，而Phil摸著他的背以示安慰。

過了大概十至十五分鐘，Dan終於平伏起來。事實上，他的心情再次變好了。哎呀，喝酒真的可以令人的情緒像是雲霄飛車一般大起大落。

他們再一次分開，Dan哭過的痕跡全都抹掉了。

「Phil，你猜怎麼著，」Dan向他露齒一笑。

其他人都在爭論要放甚麼電影，但Dan沒有留心。電影甚麼時候都能看，但在這一刻他只想與Phil共度時光。

Phil想了想還是放棄了，「怎麼了？」

Dan的臉泛起傻笑，逗得Phil也笑起來。太可愛了。

「你真的很棒！」Dan最後說，「我總是不敢跟你搭話但我很高興我有找你因為現在我可以看見你然後我們還可以一起去玩！」

Phil點頭同意。「我也很高興你有找我說話。你是其中一個我最喜歡的人了，Dan。」

Dan笑得不能更燦爛了，接著把頭靠在Phil的肩膀上。「我喜歡你的笑容喜歡你的笑聲喜歡你的頭髮喜歡你的一切。」Dan悄聲說。

Phil稍微動了一下，好讓他能挪出一隻手環著Dan的肩膀。「我也喜歡所有關於你的事情。」他的頭倚著Dan的頭顱。

Dan的雙手抱住Phil的腰，直至貼著他為止，無法壓抑再次湧現的暈眩感。

其他人最終決定看《辣妹過招》，並且放聲討論電影，無視在地上依偎的兩人。

「Dan，你真的很可愛，」Phil突然說道，並把他摟得更緊。

聽到這句評語，Dan臉紅了，然後抬起頭看Phil。為甚麼他能這麼好看？

Phil向他緊張地笑了笑，稍微低頭伸手整理了一下Dan的劉海。

Dan靜靜地看著他，思緒突然被每一件他想跟Phil的事情淹沒。可悲地，Dan喝得太多了，沒法好好閉上自己的嘴巴。

「我好喜歡你，Phil。你是我有生以來第一個摯友。」

Phil的微笑擴大了，手停留在Dan的一邊臉頰，手指撫著他的頭髮。「我也很喜歡你，Dan。」

Dan的表情突然變得認真起來。「但是我有個秘密，」他羞赧地說。

「是甚麼？」Phil好奇地問。

Dan不安地笑笑，轉頭看見其他人正在引用電影台詞開玩笑，笑得就像是聽見世上最滑稽有趣的東西。

他回頭看著Phil，把雙手手掌緊貼在嘴邊，靠近Phil的耳朵。他悄聲道，「我想成為你的男朋友 _和_ 你最好的朋友而且我很想吻你。」

接著他拉開距離，留意著Phil的反應。

Phil沉思的臉露出的小小的微笑，同時紅著臉。Dan不是很確定那是甚麼意思。

「你想吻我？」Phil終於輕笑，用手遮住嘴巴。顯然他覺得這件事很好笑。

「我總是想親吻你。」Dan轉動眼珠，彷彿那是世上最明顯不過的事。至少對 _他_ 來說是這樣沒錯。

Phil慢慢地挪開手，你可以看得出他嘗試不笑出來，但還是失敗了。

忽然之間，一波後悔的感覺向Dan襲來，他張開嘴想要再胡亂咕噥些甚麼，但是Phil很快靠過來，把嘴唇壓到Dan的唇上。

過了好幾秒，Dan的大腦才能理解發生了甚麼事情，於是他笨拙地捧著Phil的臉想要把他拉得更近，儘管他們本來就已經靠得有夠近了。

要是當時Dan或Phil其中一個足夠清醒的話，他們就會知道在醉酒的時候，在朋友家的眾人面前分享初吻並不是個好主意。不過，他們當然毫不介意。

反正其他人又沒有看到。他們幾乎都堆在其中一張沙發，而且大家都在專注地對蕾吉娜喬治評頭品足。

那是個極之潮濕的吻。Dan十分心急，嘴巴一張一合活像條魚。鑑於Phil自己也喝了不少，他也似乎並不介意。

過了好一段時間，Phil把自己抽離，額頭靠著Dan的額頭，並且深深地呼吸。「我也想你當我的男朋友。」他喘著氣說。

 _因為所以_ ，Dan開始毫無來由地咯咯笑，很快Phil也跟著笑起來。

「下面有甚麼有趣的嗎？」Chris問，並從沙發上端詳著他們。看見他們的手互相盤纏著對方、頭也那麼靠近彼此，他決定還是不追問細節，於是再次看著電視機。

Phil又一次開始撥弄Dan的頭髮，看著一縷縷的髮絲在他的指間滑過。

他留意到Dan正在凝視著他，但他已經無話可說了。

「我可以再吻你一次嗎？」最終Dan低語，眼睛睜大、雙唇微微顫動。

最後Phil看著他的雙眼並點頭，嘴唇綻放出一個微笑。他又一次靠近親吻他。這次的吻比較溫柔，沒上一次的那麼強硬。

Dan貼著這個吻微笑著，試圖爬到Phil的大腿上但是不成功，結果一邊膝蓋鑽到Phil的雙腿之間，另一邊膝蓋懸在Phil的左腿上。

他們都因為這次失敗的嘗試而大笑起來，Dan把頭靠到Phil的胸口並擁抱著他。Phil的雙手環著他，然後收緊懷抱。

他們再次有意識的時候，已經是在翌日稍早的事了。而所謂的稍早，我指的是早上八時。

Phil是先醒來的那個。他用空著的手擦擦眼睛並打了個呵欠。

「早安啊，睡公主！」有人叫喚他。

Phil以哼聲回應，把一隻手放到頭上。他正在頭痛邊緣。

Chris看著低頭向他笑了笑，手裏拿著一杯茶。

而Phil試圖說的第一句話是：「現在幾點了？」他的聲音有一點嘶啞，早知道他就應該在昨晚多喝水。

「差不多八時半，」Chris看了看手錶，而後再次低頭，「Dan還好嗎？」

Dan似乎在提到他名字的時候醒來了。「Dan很好。」他咕噥著，把Phil抱得更緊。

「看得出來。」Chris向Phil咧嘴一笑。

Phil的臉變紅了一點點，並把手臂回復到環著Dan的姿勢。他有點難為情，但Dan很溫暖，而地板很冰冷。

「你們昨晚進展如何了？大家準備離開的時候，我們看見你們都睡死了，所以……就是這樣囉。你們看起來很舒服，我不想叫醒你們。」Chris坐到他們旁邊的沙發上。

「我很舒服。」Dan向著Phil的胸口說。

Chris向Phil奸笑了一下並再次站起來，準備走到廚房。「要喝杯咖啡嗎？」

「我想我們很快就回家了。」Phil低頭瞥了Dan一眼並說。

Dan點點頭。他對於與Phil獨處有點不安，而且已經開始後悔他昨晚做過的一切。要是Phil想的其實跟他不一樣呢……？

Dan坐起來放開Phil，窘得馬上看向別處。

Phil再次撥弄著他的劉海，把頭髮都放到它們應在的位置，然後才整理自己的頭髮。這對事情毫無幫助。

Dan看著他整理頭髮，一股讓黑色髮絲滑過指間的衝動油然而生。

 

~

 

「很高興跟你見面，Philip，」Chris緊抱他，然後轉向Dan，「還有很高興認識你，Dan！Phil開口閉口都是你。」

「 _Chris！_ 」Phil瞪大雙眼，聲音比平日高了整整八度。

Dan忍不住為此微笑。

「好啦，我們走吧。」Phil踏出正門，因為尷尬而雙頰通紅，「謝謝招待，Chris。」

「不用客氣。」Chris向Dan眨了眨眼。

Dan紅著臉微微點頭，然後跟隨Phil走到外面。

那是個難以忘懷的夜晚。

 

~

 

回程時，二人都沉默無語。幸運地，Dan很少會宿醉。大概是因為他還年輕吧。

問題是，Phil實在太安靜了，Dan不禁開始憂心起來。他實在不應該在昨晚說任何話的。

在Dan變得太過擔憂之前，Phil突然伸手牽著他，在剩下的路途上都沒再放手。

Dan看著他們交纏著的手笑了，這讓他成功冷靜了一點點。

他們到達Phil的住所時，Phil停下腳步，看著相對年輕的人。

「進去之後，我想我們要談談……」他看起來很不安。

「呃，對。」Dan羞赧地同意了，不是很確定那是不是件好事。

Phil的微笑是這時Dan唯一的慰藉。

「我們可以，」Phil突然靠近，用空著的手摸了Dan的臉頰，「把床單舖在沙發上，邊看電影邊吃中菜？」

笑容在Dan的臉上展現。「中菜？現在才早上九時呢。」

「對啊，但我們昨晚沒吃晚餐，今早也錯過了早餐。你意下如何？」Phil面向公寓，邊笑邊點頭。

Dan點點頭，笑容沒有要消失的跡象。「我喜歡這個。呃……也許我可以在這裏多住一天？」他試著讓自己聽起來沒那麼充滿期盼，但他做不到。

Phil笑得更開心了。「我很樂意。如果，呃……如果你媽媽同意的話。」他再次整理好Dan的劉海。

Dan轉動眼珠。Phil沒必要提醒他到底有多年輕。

「我媽不得不同意，因為我就是要留在這裏。」

Phil靠得更近，就在Dan的臉前面猶豫不決地停下來。

「我能不能問……」Phil舔舔唇，「你昨晚是真的想吻我還是－－」

「當然是真的。所以我才 _吻了_ 你。」Dan紅著臉笑了。

「嗯……但你也以為自己飛起來了。」

Dan皺眉，直至想起來了才噗哧一笑。「喔，幹，」他低下頭，「我真的很醉，對吧？」

Phil點頭，「對……所以我才呃……所以我才在想你會不會並沒有想吻我。你真的肯定你－－」

Dan雙手環著他的頸，踮起腳尖，用吻打斷他。

Phil回以一個驚歎的聲音，但很快就把手放在他的腰上並回吻對方。

過了一會，他拉離這個吻並低聲說，「也許我們應該進去……我們還站在路中心呢……」

Dan輕笑並點頭同意。「好的。你想看甚麼電影？」

Phil笑著，牽起他的手，把他帶到正門，往那些討厭的樓梯級走去。


End file.
